Midnight engagement
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Joey has a certain question to ask his girlfriend of four years for New Years Eve. He only hopes Mai will say yes and marry him. Mai may have a special surprise of her own to give him as well.


***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Arashi: Have a few New Year fics for one of my favorite pairings besides others on the way. I know it been a while and with a recent fic for Polar I want to do a couple more. Well I hope you will enjoy the story. I'll have some more of other pairings also.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of its characters since they belong to Kazuki Takahashi-sensei. **

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Summary: Joey has a certain question to ask his girlfriend of four years for New Years Eve. He only hopes Mai will say yes and marry him. Mai may have a special surprise of her own to give him as well.

Pairings-Polar and hints of other pairings

* * *

Midnight engagement

Joey gazes into the night sky feeling the box in his pocket feeling rather heavier then normal. His mind on the beautiful woman that took his very heart away from the first moment he met her on that boat to Duelist Island. From there it went down hill for him. He didn't quite understand the emotions he felt about it then but know he knew he was only falling deeper. From the virtual game to save Kaiba as his duel with the Madame Butterfly that remind him of her. Those amethyst eyes knew him more then anyone does.

Then Battle City came and went before his very eyes. Watching the duel of her's with Malik's yami. Even watching her forget him practically in front of his very eyes cause his heart to ache. He protects her from Ra's blast along with Yugi's help. Duel against her twice in the Doom situation and even forgave her for taking his very soul away that wasn't know no longer his. Call him a fool for falling in love with her.

Joey is glad to meet up with her a couple years later after doom talk it out and in the end became lovers on the same night. He smiles thinking of their lives for the past four years living in the same apartment arguing constantly but make up after awhile. Joey wants to have Mai in his life and already bought the ring but how to ask her is another story. To say he's nervous is an understatement.

He didn't hear the door open at all or the soft footsteps coming behind him. Pair of amethyst orbs shine on the sight of the blond man. She wasn't sure how to bring up the little subject of possible of a small one in the future either. She wants to tell him at midnight if she doesn't lose courage that is. She's lucky to have a great friend in the blond besides the hikaris and their lovers.

She moves behind her boyfriend wrapping her arms around his waist nuzzling his shoulder blade. She misses Joey for the whole day since he disappear earlier that morning left her wondering. She took in the familiar scent that is Joey that words couldn't quite describe at all. A feeling of home wraps around her as the silence between them rather comforting instead of awkward.

Joey smiles holding Mai close to him when somebody shouted out he's going to guess either Tristan or Duke. "Everyone it's going to be new years in Twenty seconds!"Joey grabs the box from his pocket as everyone in the room counts down to ten. He bends done on his knees watching those amethyst eyes widen in shock and surprise with bits of tears forming. He gazes at her with love asking seriously, "Mai will you do the honors and marry me?"

Mai couldn't speak not hearing the last bit of the count down and cheers as the clock strikes midnight. She laughs not once noticing the tears rolling down her cheeks as Joey waits patiently for her answer.

"Yes I'll marry you." She answers hugging him tightly as he slips the ring on her finger. His warm breath on her neck gets her knees to weaken. A nervous look appears in her eyes wondering if she should tell him her news.

He watches her closely wondering what is wrong. He whispers to her softly despite the noise in the background. "What's the matter?"

She shifts from one foot to the other feeling his grip on her tighten subconsciously. Mai licks her lips before murmuring not looking into his eyes. "How do you like the idea of….becoming a father soon?"

Joey's eyes widen as he takes in the news not quite believing his ears but loving Mai more then ever. His eyes soften seeing the scared look then kisses his fiancée softly talking to her with love in his voice and eyes. "That is the best news ever and happy new years Mai."Mai smiles echoing her soon to be husband's words as she thinks about his choice of words. He's alright with the idea of a baby and they are going to be married. She's definitely glad that their child will have the best parents if not father.

* * *

**Arashi: I know this is rather short then what I usually write. Sorry if it's late but been sick and busy doesn't help at all. **


End file.
